1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise suppression cable. In particular, this invention relates to a noise suppression cable that uses a magnetic tape including a resin layer and an internal magnetic tape layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an inverter is frequently used for an electric power system, thus it is becoming important that an electromagnetic wave noise radiated from a cable of the electric power system is suppressed. As one of methods for suppressing the electromagnetic wave noise, it is generally used to pass the cable through a ring-shaped ferrite core, but by reason of that the core causes disturbance, the assembling is troublesome, the depression of noise is insufficient, and the like, a cable configured such that the cable itself has a noise suppression effect is required.
Thus, a shield electric wire has been proposed in which the cable itself functions to have the noise suppression effect (e.g. refer to JP-H06-203652). The shield electric wire is configured such that a magnetic material tape is wound around the core wires of the cable and a sheath is covered thereon without gaps. The magnetic material tape is obtained by forming a soft magnetic material with a high magnetic permeability such as amorphous into a tape shape.
Also, a high frequency attenuation cable has been proposed (e.g. refer to JP-S62-190609). The high frequency attenuation cable is configured such that the tape is narrowed in the width thereof and is wound so as to form gaps, and is wound in double by changing the winding direction. Due to this, a cable in which magnetic lines of force can make one round of the cable, the cable having high flexibility, can be achieved.